<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Weary Hearts by ChloeGilmore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538127">Weary Hearts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGilmore/pseuds/ChloeGilmore'>ChloeGilmore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xena: Warrior Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Unrequited Love, just conversations and gabby gets some rest, on aphrodites part</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeGilmore/pseuds/ChloeGilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot, unless you guys want more. Just a it of dialogue post Afin between Xena and Aphrodite and Aphrodite and Gabrielle. please enjoy and RR</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabrielle/Aphrodite, Gabrielle/Xena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Weary Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N: So this is my first Xena Fic. Hope you all enjoy please comment and Kudos, and as always star safe.</p><p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Xena. Wish I did so I could give it a GOOD reboot</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabrielle stayed in Egypt nearly two years. She battled strange gods, and laughed with a few more, and helped establish an Amazon tribe there with the help of a group of women who had wished to leave their oppressive environments. All the while trying not to drown under the grief of losing her soulmate. Most nights she failed to keep her head above the water. Now, however, the ship she’d been on had finally touched down at the docks in Greece, and there waiting was Aphrodite, waiting, with a sad little smile, and open arms. Gabrielle wraps her arms around the Goddess of Love, and let’s herself sag into her embrace. Aphrodite had felt the pain from the warrior all the way from Egypt, when she felt her get closer to her domain she had to come. As she sent waves of affection onto the bard, trying to relieve some of the grief, “Come one Little One, I have a temple up the road." </p><p>They walked in silence Gabrielle stared ahead, while Aphrodite watched Gabrielle worry etched onto the Goddess' face, "I felt it you know, your pain."</p><p>"I don't want to talk about it, please, I just want to sleep."</p><p>"Sure thing Little One, but you're gonna need a bath first cuz my sheets are brand new," Aphrodite said with a playful wink and an understanding, sad little smile.</p><p>"Deal," Gabrielle tossed back with a sad smile of her own. It dropped back into a grim expression as they approached the temple. The second they entered Aphrodite snapped her fingers, and a tub filled with hot water appeared, "Alright now Gabs what we have here is the best soaps and shampoos in the known world you'll be fresh as a daisy in a little while. Would you like to be alone."</p><p>Gabrielle looked at the corner Xena's spirit was standing in. She'd been giving Gabrielle the silent treatment lately, trying to get her to let go. It has been unsuccessful, "You can stay." Gabrielle said as she began to take off all of her various weapons. Aphrodite didn't notice before, Gabrielle was armed to the teeth. Then she began to work on her armor. The whole process took half an hour, thankfully the water was enchanted to stay warm. As she sank into the water sighing in weary relief. As she leaned back shivering as the cool stone touched her back, "I've missed this, I've mostly been bathing in streams. I nearly died because of a hippo, then I just used this makeshift shower. Thank you for meeting me, but how'd you know I was coming back?"</p><p>"Rumors, and I keep tabs on the mortals I like, and you dear are my favorite. Plus God duh," Aphrodite said as she transformed her clothing into a skimpy bikini, and joined the bard In the water, "want me to do your shoulders?" </p><p>Gabrielle turned in the water and said, "sure."</p><p>As the god set about washing the bard's back she took note of the various scars littering the tan skin, and felt an acute grief of her own on her friend's behalf. Then she sent soothing waves of affection to her trying to soothe her friend as tears began to roll silently down Gabrielle's cheeks, "I don't know how to be in Greece without Xena I spent so many years, and now I just…" she trailed off, letting the sobs wreck her body. </p><p>"Hush now little one it will be okay, just sleep." The goddess quickly enchanted the tub away and put clothing onto them both, and put Gabrielle in the bed. Cradling the bard's head in her lap, and promptly knocking her out. After about twenty minutes of the bard sleeping peacefully, thanks to Aphrodite's magic, the goddess spoke, "You can come out now Xena,"</p><p>"I was wondering if I could be seen by the gods," Xena said perching on the edge of the bed and taking in the sight of her soulmate sleeping peacefully, for the first time in a long time. </p><p>"Of course you can be," they were silent for a moment before the Goddess of love spoke again, "you know this isn't healthy for her, right," her fingers stilled in the soft hair for a moment before continuing to stroke it gently, all the while staring into the eyes of the Warrior Princess as they grew cold.</p><p>"You think I don't know that," Xena growled lowly, careful not to wake the sleeping woman between them, "I've been telling her to take my ashes to Amphipolis for a year, she won't or can't, maybe you can convince her." </p><p>"I'll try but she can be so stubborn."</p><p>"Tell me about it," Xena sighed and the two women sat in silence for a moment both women staring at the sleeping blonde<br/> Then Xena looked up at the goddess, and something occurred to the warrior princess, "When did you realize?"</p><p>"Realize what?" Aphrodite asked nonchalantly, though she had a feeling of what the warrior  princess was wondering about.</p><p>“When did you finally realize you were in love with her?” Xena gestured to the sleeping blonde, and noticed the Goddess stiffen, and her fingers paused in Gabrielle’s hair, until the bard whimpered in her sleep causing Aphrodite to immediately start running her fingers through her hair. </p><p>“Oh that, how can you tell?”</p><p>“I’ve known since you asked for immunity for her after we killed your husband.”</p><p>Aphrodite sucked in a breath at the sharp pain at the mention of Hephaesteus, “I didn’t know until I was living on the farm with Ares. I wanted to see her so bad that I forgot I didn’t have my powers, and when I tried to will myself to her I couldn’t, cried for three days. When I finally told Ares why I was crying he said, you're in love with a mortal, and it sucks sis. Then he took me to a tavern, and we drank for four days, and commiserate loving people who would never feel the same way. Then I got my powers back, but I loved feeling your love for each other. It was so strong and fierce that it hurt. Now you're dead, and I love her, and she’ll probably never love anyone ever again.”</p><p>"That's what I'm afraid of. She has such a large capacity to love, I can't be the only one to experience that."</p><p>"Xena, you two have a love that transcends death and life and the afterlife. She does have a large capacity for love, but loving someone romantically again I don't  know if  I have it in me to compete with your ghost."</p><p>"Who said I'd let you," Xena joked smiling at her, "If you persued her now she would reject you, but maybe give her time Aphrodite she might come around."</p><p>"Or I'll pine for her for all eternity while I watch her soul find yours again and again and again," she took a moment to look at Xena's bard. </p><p>"Either way I need her to give me up, and you're going to help me with that."</p><p>“She won’t be happy.”</p><p>“No, but I need her to let go watching her is killing me all over again.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: I might continue if asked. I just wanted to get this out there just a little conversation between three of my favorite characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>